Jubilation Lee
Jubilation Lee is a mutant with the ability to generate blinding and explosive energy "fireworks". She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Jubilation is a member of the Lee family. 'History' Early Years The daughter of two prosperous Chinese immigrants, Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, was born and raised in Beverly Hills, California and lived a charmed life. Jubilee attended an exclusive Beverly Hills school and was believed to have the gymnastic potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, all in one fateful weekend, her parents lost their money in the stock market and were then mistaken for their neighbors (also named the Lees) and killed by two hit-men, while Jubilee was out with a friend of the family. Jubilee was sent to an orphanage, but ran away and hid in a Hollywood shopping mall, stealing food to survive. Jubilee first discovered her mutant power, to generate blinding and explosive energy "fireworks", while running away from mall security. The stress of running away from the security guards caused Jubilee to emit a large light energy blast while in a back alley. This completely disoriented the men and allowed the frightened young girl to escape. Upon learning about her mutant ability to create fireworks, Jubilee realized she could earn money by using her powers to entertain customers in the mall. Frustrated with the young girl's rebellious nature and powerful light-shows, the mall security hired mutant hunters, known as the M-Squad, to capture her. Jubilee held her own by blasting the M-Squad's energy tractor beams, but she was eventually caught. Lucky for her, Jubilee was rescued by the X-Men Dazzler, Psylocke, Rogue and Storm, who happened to be shopping at the mall. Curious about these strange women, she followed them for a while and later jumped into a portal after them. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Energy Plasmoids: Jubilee possesses the mutant ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks:" energy globules that varies in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeys her mental control, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wishes. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee can absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she has the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. Psionic Shields: Jubilee's mind possesses a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields renders her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they know precisely what to mentally scan for. 'Abilities' Jubilee is also skilled in gymnastics and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. She is also a good hand to hand combatant, having received some training from Wolverine. She also seems to have the makings of good leader. Strength Level Weaknesses Jubilee suffers from Dyscalculia. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Chinese Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Lee family Category:Photokinetics Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1991 Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters